masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Greg Adams
In Mass Effect 2? Is Adams going to be in Mass Effect 2? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 23:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not. There was a different engineer, named Daniels, in the gamespot preview of the Normandy SR2. ::Which should in no way be taken as evidence that Adams will not be in Mass Effect 2. The SR-1 Normandy does make an appearance in the game, as do at least some of it's crew members who have not been stated as being on the crew of the SR-2 (such as Navigator Pressly). Just b/c he isn't the engineer on the new Normandy doesn't mean he won't be seen on the old Normandy. SpartHawg948 23:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed a lot of this in the trailers. But if he isn't the main engineer on the SR-2 then will he probably be the assistant engineer, or will he die on the SR-1, such as Pressly? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 00:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :That much is, as far as I have seen, unknown. We may find out more before the game releases, but given that there's only about 3 1/2 weeks till then I'm not holding my breath. SpartHawg948 00:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Geez, I can't wait until Mass Effect 2 comes out. The waiting for the past few years has been killing me. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 00:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) : you should have done what I did, when the release date was first announced I marked a different date for release on the calender. I forgot the actual date and it eased some of the tension when i realized it came out earlier. ralok 01:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't work if you actually remember what the real release date is though. SpartHawg948 03:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) SpartHawg948, it's actually comin' out in 2 weeks. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 04:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :You mean three and a half weeks? 25 days = quite a bit more than two weeks, pal. Also, why was that comment even made? My last comment was in response to ralok's comment, listing my reasoning why his proposed "fix" wouldn't work for me (or most people). SpartHawg948 04:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) From what I've heard, it's coming out on the 16th, which is 15 days from now. That's basically two weeks. And tell me if the release date I think it is, is wrong. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 04:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The 26th, not the 16th. Release dates for various countries are listed on the Mass Effect 2 page, but in the States it's the 26th, and I believe that's the earliest it releases anywhere. SpartHawg948 05:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I'm pissed. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 05:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Adams' official Alliance rank? Does anyone know Adams' rank within the Aliance? , since he's a Chief Engineer I just presumed that he's a Lieutenant Commander or somthing. ( 07:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) :Now, this is just my guess, no hard fact behind it, but I'd be somewhat skeptical of calling him a Lt Cmdr just because he's the Chief Engineer. We know that, at the start of the game, the very highest he could be on the ship's rank structure is 4th highest ranking. He is clearly outranked by the first Captain (Captain Anderson) as well as by the first XO/Second Captain (Lt Cmdr Shepard) and by Navigator/2nd XO of the Normandy Pressly. Now I'll admit, it is possible for 3 Lt Cmdrs to be stationed aboard even as small a warship as the Normandy, with seniority determined by time-in-grade, but I (personally, based solely on my own military experience) don't think it's that likely. He may just be a Staff Lieutenant. SpartHawg948 07:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me SpartHawg948, much appreciated, cheers ( 15:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC)) Wouldn't that mean Pressly is a Lt Cmdr? :Wouldn't what mean Pressly is a Lieutenant Commander? SpartHawg948 04:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) .....Wouldn't your chain of command mean that Pressly was a Lt Cmdr?? :Can't say that I see how it would. All I said about Pressly in the discussion of chain-of-command is that he (most likely) is junior to Shepard (meaning that at most he'd be a Lieutenant Commander with less seniority than Shepard) but senior to Adams. Nowhere did I speculate as to Pressly's actual rank, just pointed out that likely, he's #3 (and later #2) on the ship in rank, which would seem to hurt Adams' chances of being higher ranking. I did mention that it was possible for both Pressly and Adams to be Lieutenant Commanders, with Shep outranking Pressly who in turn outranks Adams, but I also said that this seemed to me to be pretty unlikely. So no, my comment above wouldn't mean Pressly is a Lieutenant Commander. Just that he outranks Adams but is outranked by Shepard. SpartHawg948 17:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Adam's home planet I noticed that the first sentences says that Adams is a Human Earth Systems Alliance officer. Does it say anywhere in Mass Effect that he is from Earth? I don't remember. Or is it assumed because he seems relatively old and humans haven't been spacefaring for that long? —Seburo 05:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) First name? Was Adams ever givern a first name in Mass Effect? - ( 22:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) :No we never leared his first name. Lancer1289 02:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Dr Chakwas calls him Greg in 3. Move Proposal Currently support proposal. Lancer1289 14:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) This doesn't even need a vote :/ we find out his last name and there's nothing to contradict this. It even says that we should move the page if we find out a characters last or first name. Vegerot (talk) 01:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose He is best known as "Engineer Adams" or simply "Adams" and will be most-searched as those two. --WTRiker 07:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Engineer Adams will redirect here, and still be used for most links, but all other character articles use proper names, not ranks.JakePT 07:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Proposal passes 3-1. Lancer1289 23:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Date Of Birth I noticed that Adams (or Chakwas, for that matter) doesn't appear in the timeline section. Did they ever give an exact birthrate for him? Cause he does seem much older than Shepard. Just not sure by how much. --Vanash84 03:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :We have no information on that. If we did, it would be noted in the article. Lancer1289 03:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC)